


Restrain

by whimsicott



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aggressive bottom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I just wanted to write pwp, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Quatre sleeping around with others before, Nervous Top, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possibly for money but it’s like 1 line, Their ages are confusing but they’re of age in my mind while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicott/pseuds/whimsicott
Summary: Six’s rut hit while he was at Stardust Town, and Quatre decided that was a public menace he had to deal with.AKA It’s just porn the plot isn’t actually important at all.





	Restrain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! It’s been a really long while since I last wrote my favorite GBF pair so I overcompensated by just making it all porn. W-whoops?

It was Siete’s idea to have Six help with Stardust Town, because of course Siete would come up with novel and unsolicited ways to get the eternals to work together. Esser had told Siete, gently reminding him that the last time he brought over another eternal to work on Stardust Town improvement it had been Sarasa, with a result that could be summarized quite succinctly as an unmitigated disaster.

But Siete promised the obviously reluctant to be there Six isn’t going to start any fires or wreck a wall he’s not supposed to wreck with Ground Zero, and Esser reluctantly agreed.

She agreed and assigned the assassin to take care of the bushes and trees.

Quatre could swear he saw Six’s ears perk up at the simple opportunity, which was just about as much expression as he felt he could ever expect from Six at the time.

After all, Six had insisted on keeping his mask on despite the simplicity of his task, something that well annoyed Quatre because it scared his younger siblings.

But at least, he supposed, Siete was right this time: there was no fire and no wrecked buildings for no real reason. Really, Six didn’t even leave a scratch on the glass and pitcher the children had used to serve him freshly squeezed juice nervously.

He had even thank them, they said to Quatre that evening as Quatre sent them off to their rooms, even if he had only drank the juice when nobody was looking.

Quatre shrugged.

So it wasn’t a disaster. Fine.

He still found himself glaring at Six anyway as he stepped out into the make-shift living room of his house.

But there wasn’t a reaction at all from Six. In fact, it seemed as if Six barely registered his presence.

That didn’t seem right for a trained assassin.

The other erune still wore his mask, but instead of his usual stiff, cross armed pose in some corner of the room, he was on the couch, slouched and small.

“Six?” Quatre asked tentatively with a quiet sigh. Esser and Siete were checking something out at the other side of town, leaving him as Six’s host for this evening. “Is everything –“

He stopped. 

A scent hung heavy in the air – a scent that answered the very question he was about to ask.

He stopped, question replaced with a growl as he paced towards Six, his evenly paced footsteps louder against the creaking of the floorboards under them.

“You’re _rutting_,” he stated, arms crossed and face scrunched up into a scowl. “And you didn’t think to tell us?”

“I’m early,” Six said, unhelpfully, even if he at least sounded more apologetic than defensive. He took another deep breath, visible from the way his chest heaved under his uniform. “Look, just let me sit here for a little longer, then I’ll go.”

“In that condition?” Quatre huffed. “No way. I can’t let you walk around like this.”

Not that he cared about Six personally, but an alpha in rut is a public menace in this part. A lot of these orphaned and abandoned children are omegas after all, and those who had just reached puberty would find themselves affected by an unmated alpha’s rut.

Especially one as stupidly overwhelming as Six was at that very moment.

Quatre knew he was good at keeping himself together. He had learnt from his years of fighting assholes alphas from the mafia side, from all the time he took care of his siblings. But even he wasn’t completely immune from how strong Six’s pheromones were.

While he was sure it didn’t show on his face – at least not yet – he could feel warmth of a forcefully triggered mild heat creeping under his skin as he stood before Six like this.

“So what are you suggesting?” Six growled back at him.

Quatre scowled in returned, his body shivering slightly as his heat fought his annoyance for Six. He reached forward and swiftly took Six’ mask off him.

“H-hey!” Six stuttered, his voice a high-pitched surprised as he called out, reaching to Quatre’s hand. “Give that back.”

Quatre held the mask away as he studied Six’s face. Red, with dried tears forming around the corner of his eyes.

“One, stop struggling, you’re the one who started your rut in my home and this mask annoys the fuck out of me. Two,” he clicked his tongue, pausing for a bit before he continued. “When did you start?”

It can’t be just now, Quatre concluded from seeing Six’s face.

“U-um, a few hours ago? Four?”

They had dinner together just two hours ago. He had left Six here to see his siblings to bed less than half an hour ago.

All this time, and the damned mask had hidden it.

They were lucky there hadn’t been any incidents up till here, but then again, with some alphas, ruts do build up – starting slowly and faintly, only to intensify when they’re not dealt with properly.

“What do you usually do?” he asked Six.

“I d-deal with it alone,” Six said quickly, looking away from Quatre’s eyes. “I- y-you know, just wait for it to pass.”

“And how long does that take?” Quatre raised an eyebrow.

“A day, maybe two.”

Quatre sighed once more. He had heard that Six primarily live alone, so he should’ve expected that.

Without another word, he placed the mask on the table behind him. Six naturally reached for it, but he swatted Six’s hand away.

“I’m going to help you,” Quatre announced. “And I told you the mask annoys the fuck out of me. I would rather not have you wear a mask while knotting me.”

“K-knot?!” Six splurt out nervously. “Y-you’re going to l-let me, w-what?”

Six must’ve been flustered enough from his rut, but it was always strange to Quatre how different the other erune was without his mask. He sighed, pushing Six back against the couch and climbing on his lap.

“It’s not going to go away until you knot, right?”

“B-but,” Six begun to protest.

“It’s fine,” Quatre said as he placed his hands on Six’s shoulder. “Trust me, I know how to deal with this.”

Six wouldn’t be the first rutting alpha he’s slept with anyway. While he would never sleep with any of his siblings, he had done less than savory things growing up for a bit of quick cash, or simply for just relief from his own heat.

“A-are you sure?” Six said. Damn, that stuttering was truly getting worse. The rut, the nerves, and Quatre straddling his lap definitely did not help.

“I am,” Quatre said cooly.

Purposely so, as he attempted to hide any sort of want in his voice.

He watched Six struggle under him, nervously turning his eyes away from Quatre, lips pursed into a frown.

Quatre studied him quietly, not moving from where he was sitting.

“Hey, look,” he said. “Let me help you. It hurts doesn’t it?”

Six reluctantly nodded. 

“No one’s ever helped me before,” he confessed with the smallest voice. “S-so I’m not sure—“

“If you don’t want me to, I can find a room to lock you in instead,” Quatre said. 

Six turned to him then, their faces closer than Quatre expected. Close enough he could feel the desperation and heat in Six’s breath. Close enough for him to see Six’s eyes, clouded with lust.

Honest and open, like he thought Six could not be. At least, not around him. At least, not now, on this Siete-forced excursion.

“I’ll,” Six paused, his grey eyes meeting Quatre’s. “If y-you’re sure, I’ll take it. You know. Y-your help.”

Quatre nodded. He unhooked the cape of his eternals uniform, letting it fall to the ground behind him. It was going to get in the way for what they would be doing, anyway. 

He arched himself, steadying his knees on the old and all too pliant couch before reaching for Six’s crotch with his right hand, pressing against Six’s erection, pushing against the fabric of his pants.

“Irresponsible,” Quatre muttered like a swear word under his breath.

He undid Six’s pants one-handedly with ease, and Six whimpered as the hardness he had tried to hide for so long was hit by the cold air of the room.

Six wasn’t much bigger than any other alphas Quatre had been with, but he was still an alpha and that much showed in the girth of his cock. Quatre ran his hand up its length, as if checking the size against his rough fingers, his sight focused on the nervous erune in front of him.

Focused on the way he shivered under Quatre’s touch, his hazy eyes finding certain clarity in the way Quatre moved.

Quatre can’t say there wasn’t something pleasant about that. Something that made him want to smirk, to push harder against Six’s member, perhaps even let his nails just about graze its surface.

But a handjob would barely suffice for a rut like this.

Six let out a whining noise as Quatre’s hand deprived him from contact to undo his own trousers. Carefully he slipped them off himself. In the process, he had let his skin touched Six’s body, and each time, he could feel the trembling of Six’s body.

He wondered if Six noticed how hot Quatre himself was, but in reality, Six was probably drowning in his own rut to notice how it was affecting Quatre. His mind was probably hazy enough that he didn’t notice right away that Quatre was half-hard himself from all his pheromones and from the feel of their bodies against each others’.

“I,” Six started. Then, he let his forehead touch against Quatre’s chest. Like he was listening to his heart. Like he wanted to be absolutely sure. “I didn’t know you’re an.... You’re an o-omega.”

“Yeah, well,” Quatre shrugged, he tugged on Six’s hair gently so that Six was looking up at him, lips slightly parted as he let out hot breaths. “I’m better at managing it than you by a fuck load.”

He tossed Six so that the other erune was leaning against the back of the couch, his eternals cape laying spread open under him. 

“Do you want to watch?” Quatre asked.

“Watched what?”

Quatre sighed once more. He then raised himself higher, contouring his body so Six could see him better. 

He licked his digits, letting them puck against his lips before moving his hand down.

“Oh,” Six exclaimed, finally processing what was happening in front of him. “_O-oh_.”

But he didn’t take his eyes off Quatre as Quatre inserted his fingers into his already wet entrance. A digit first, carefully testing himself, then a second quickly after, making a scissoring motion to stretch himself. 

He took a deep breath as he pushed in a third finger, but Six looked like he was more aroused than Quatre himself.

“What?” Quatre let out a small chuckle, almost teasing in tone.

“N-nothing,” Six replied quickly with that stutter once more. 

But he was still willing to watch. No, he still wanted to watch.

Quatre would never admit he liked the way Six was completely captivated by him at that moment. Too many of his former partners wouldn’t even wait for him to finish preparing when they were in rut, nevermind watching him like this, full of wonder.

When Quatre felt like he was ready, he let his fingers slide out of him, the three digits he used wet with his own slick. 

Six’s eyes followed his fingers, and Quatre let a playful smile take form on his face.

He brought his fingers to his lips, watching for Six’s every reaction, watching for Six’s eyes on him from the edges of his line of sight as he extended his tongue to lick his fingers clean slowly.

“Q-Quatre,” Six mutters, face completely red. “P-please.”

Quatre didn’t bother to ask what did Six mean by _please_. Really, he doubted Six himself knew what he himself meant anyway.

He looked down to Six’s hard member - harder, he could swear, than when he left it just minutes ago.

He angled himself so he could take Six’s cock, lowering himself slowly.

Six shuddered once more as he did so, the other erune’s fingers clawing into the couch.

“If you rip the couch, you fix the couch,” Quatre warned even as his chest heaved. Six reacted to that by drawing his hands away, awkwardly bringing it to himself, unsure of how else to position them against their bodies.

“Here,” Quatre said.

He guided Six’s hands to his waist, something that made Six gulp down.

“You can’t hurt me,” Quatre assured. 

He was stronger than to be hurt during something like this. Stronger than to be hurt by Six’s fingers, shaking as he held onto his hips. 

He lowered himself down on Six’s cock, slowly letting its wide girth stretch him. His chest heaved up and down as he lowered himself slowly, even though Six’s hands seemed to be pulling down on him to go faster.

The impatience that made him want to take his time, even if Quatre himself was never a patient man himself.

When Six was finally fully sheathed inside of him, Quatre took a second to feel Six’s size within him, to feel how he was stretched out, how full he felt. 

He took a second to watch Six’s face once more, to watch his flushed skin and feel his nails clawing into Quatre’s sides.

When he moved it was abrupt. He said nothing, announced nothing, showed no signs as he began to move quickly. Six’s eyes widened, and his hands clung on to Quatre’s skin, drawing lines as Quatre fucked himself on Six’s cock.

He was probably more enthusiastic than he wanted to let on to Six, but he knew Six would not call him out for this. No matter how much Quatre liked this, liked the way Six stretched him out, liked the way he could set his own pace, forcing Six to follow, liked the way Six looked at him like he was the only thing that mattered for that very second, he knew that Six was too far gone to notice any of that.

Six’s voice was soft, higher pitched than how he usually talked with his mask. Grunts and moans barely held back.

Quatre, at least, still had the strength to stifle his moans by biting down on his lower lip. 

He left his own cock unattended, hard as it was, letting his omega nature take course in his own pleasure. Instead, he wrapped his hands around Six’s neck, occasionally reaching to his hair and pulling it so Six would look up at him.

Quatre liked it like this. With Six looking up at him.

With him looking down at Six, leading the way.

He was soon proven correct in how far gone Six was, at least, when he felt Six’s knot beginning to form inside of him. 

“Already?” He asked with a teasing laugh, but Six was too concentrated on moving to the rhythm Quatre had set to answer. Was too focused on gazing into Quatre’s eyes.

Quatre ran his hands one more time through Six’s hair.

Then, he bent down to meet Six’s lips.

It was the kiss that formed the knot in the end, his body trembling as Six’s load shot into him. 

Yet they didn’t part from the kiss.

On the contrary, the kiss deepened, messy, frantic, tongues entwined against one another.

On the contrary, they drowned in it as Quatre’s body trembled from the knot and the come filling him up. As Six’s body was filled with a feverish heat from his own pleasure.

Quatre came not long after, when he felt full from the come filling him up. His own come spilled on Six’s top, tainting the eternals uniform that Six was wearing.

As they parted from their kiss, breathless, with their foreheads bumping against each other.

As he saw himself in Six’s eyes, filling the other erune’s line of sight.

Finally, Six gulped down, his knot having settled into Quatre and Quatre having made himself comfortable on Six’s lap.

“T-thank you,” he said.

Quatre looked at him quietly for those him. Observed that there wasn’t any sort of veiled meaning behind the simple two words phrase.

This was the most expressive he had ever seen Six, ears alert from his own arousal, face flushed red, lips red and swollen and quivering. 

This was the Six he wasn’t meant to see.

He brushed his bangs behind his ears as he looked to Six, looking for the words he wanted to stay the most.

“Be careful next time,” he said. 

A warning. A statement. Then, he added quietly.

“I might not be there then.”


End file.
